1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps, and is particularly concerned with hand held or portable flashlights for use as spotlights, underwater lamps or for general long distance visibility in dark conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable or hand carried flash lights or flash lamps have long been used as convenient light sources under various circumstances, for example when walking at night or in other dark situations where no other light source is readily available. Currently available flash lights are typically relatively low power, low intensity light sources and have a fairly short range.